Likenesses
This page contains a list of all the likenesses already used, or reserved for later use. It is basically a cast list of who's who. Present Character Likenesses Tumblr ml1nruo5Cl1qhxoeio1 500.png|Katie Mcgrath as Torani Storm 211172_391105570942889_663493232_n.jpg|Eoin Macken as Gwaine Calvierri Tom Hopper.jpg|Tom Hopper as Percival Blackthorne Tabrett Bethell.jpg|Tabrett Bethell as Sirianna Denna Bridget Regan.jpg|Bridget Regan as Seifa Theirin Clive Standen.jpg|Clive Standen as Flynn Calvierri Missy-peregrym-hairstyles.jpg|Missy Peregrym as Eira Calvierri shootjeremygoldberg_rosebyrnecom-007.jpg|Rose Byrne as Mithian index-pic.jpg|Sean Bean as Ector Calvierri 04.jpg|Jensen Ackles as Panos, son of Achilles 09bnnnn.jpg|Kristin Kreuk as Samiyah 001_(2).jpg|Kit Harrington as Dante, son of Panos Article-2295617-18C4CB19000005DC-444_634x868.jpg|Emilia Clarke as Shaina Storm Gilmore.jpg|Jared Padalecki as Eldin Sunweaver Tumblr_mjhvkryg8l1rd77fpo1_1280.jpg|River Phoenix as Thayn Storm Aqua02250621.jpg|Emma Roberts as Laini Storm Tumblr_me3mugYirp1r1pxrwo1_1280.jpg|Iain Glen as Markus Mallory Tumblr_m8eqsqI8CD1qcpno5o1_500.jpg|Estella Warren as Arista, daughter of Achilles Got_wallpaper_kissed_by_fire_by_mcnealy-d5pb0p5.jpg|Rose Lesley as Lyanna Thorne Chris-Hemsworth-chris-hemsworth-19135826-877-1222.jpg|Chris Hemsworth as Quranis/Darius Richard+Armitage+hq+png.png|Richard Armitage as Galahad, Son of Gaheris Tonks.png|Natalia Tena as Ahsoka Swyft Xl_mcgregor_ewan-portrait.jpg|Ewan McGregor as Natham Myron Summer_Glau_Necklace_sm.jpg|Summer Glau as River Swann Rooooooseeeee.jpg|Billie Piper as Rose Storm II (fomerly Rose Mason) living-with-fran6.jpg|Ryan McPartlin as Bedivere, Son of Byron Future (Reserved) Likenesses The Next Generation Hugh-Jackman-hugh-jackman-34434293-1280-1053.jpg|Hugh Jackman as Torin Storm Clara.jpg|Jenna Louise Coleman as Clara Storm Dastan.png|Jake Gyllenhaal as Dastan Storm Yvonne strahovski 1920 1200 dec202009.jpg|Yvonne Strahovski as Kahlee Storm Jewel-staite.jpg|Jewel Staite as Erin Storm Matt-lanter-1-sized.jpg|Matt Lanter as Peregryn Storm Emma-Watson-Gallery3.jpg|Emma Watson as Morgana Storm MV5BMTM2OTM2NzkzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjkxMDQ1NA@@. V1. SX640 SY858 .jpg|Keanu Reeves as Azrael of Midas 1282.people.jpg|Ben Barnes as Rhaegar of Midas Piper-perabo-image.jpg|Piper Perabo as Auréle of Midas 105.jpg|Lily Collins as Nerynia of Midas 001 (3).jpg|Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Halion of Midas Ryaneyes.jpg|Ryan Phillippe as Orion, Son of Thayn © Alles6.jpg|Allesandra Ambrosio as Raina, Daughter of Thayn (T) Jessica-Brown-Findlay-31.jpg|Jessica Brown Findlay as Daena Myron Dougray-scott-01.jpg|Dougray Scott as Raiden Myron Dqsdqsdqsdqsdqsdqsdq.jpg|Isla Fisher as Lilith, Daughter of Vangelis (T) Amy-adams-wallpaper-270750381.jpg|Amy Adams as Ruby, Daughter of Vangelis © Ironclad 717.jpg|Kate Mara as Sienna, Daughter of Vangelis (T) tb-30-ladypenelope-sm_1089158534_1089159537.jpg|Sophia Myles as Juliet Storm Other Characters 600full-astrid-berges--frisbey.jpg|Astrid Berges-Frisbey as Lorelei aka Lori (T) Tumblr_mechqg8gRq1qgvwdro1_500.jpg|Gemma Arterton (C or T) Amber-Heard-03.jpg|Amber Heard (T) Tumblr_mlmen1gDwE1qcse90o3_1280.jpg|Kelsey Chow (T) Freida-pinto-1.gif|Freida Pinto (T) 003ddd.jpg|Rachel Bilson (T) Jluovvnv.jpg|Amelia Warner (T) 0001347150-09416L.jpg|Billy Crudup © 22ds.jpg|Colin Farrell © HeathLedgerInTheOrder.jpg|Heath Ledger © CharlesDance1.jpg|Charles Dance © Oona+Chaplin+Sicilian+Defence+Milan+Photocall+2Di0U6MoSuBl.jpg|Oona Chaplin © Anne-Hathaway-White-Shirt.jpg|Anne Hathaway (T) Franco1400.jpg|James Franco © Tumblr_m49sz0ELmk1qlrybio1_500.jpg|Jason Momoa © 004jjj.jpg|Odette (Yustman) Annable (T) 01_sophie_marceau_006.jpg|Sophie Marceau (T) SM806-0036.jpg|Sam Witwer (T) 003_(2).jpg|Alison Lohman (T) Kristanna_loken_face_1366x768_5314.jpg|Kristanna Loken (T) 2012-02-15-9440-2805_Michael_Fassbender_IMG_x900.jpg|Michael Fassbender © Leonardo_DiCaprio_Biography.jpg|Leonardo Dicaprio (C or T) Katie-cassidy-1.jpg|Katie Cassidy © Rachel.jpg|Rachel Nichols (T) Rose-mcgowan-new-wallpaper.jpeg|Rose McGowan (T) 3sd.jpg|Kelly Brook (T) 16sdfsdf.jpg|Abbie Cornish (T) Nicole_kidman_portrait.jpg|Nicole Kidman (T) Penelope_cruz300.jpg|Penelope Cruz (T) Past Likenesses Lucy Griffiths.jpg|Lucy Griffiths as Rose Storm IHotMen-Peter-Facinelli-02.jpg|Peter Facinelli as Alistair Theirin natalieportman.jpg|Natalie Portman as Reinnete Storm KithAllen.jpg|Keith Allen as Proctor Storm katewinslet.jpg|Kate Winslet as Sophia Storm orlando-bloom.jpg|Orlando Bloom as Norin Cade Emilia.jpg|Emilia Fox as Vesper Duane Brad pitt es todo un clasico 557025586 617x.jpg|Brad Pitt as Achilles, son of Peleus Unknon1.jpg|Jessica Alba as Kyra Spyros 1293388841.073173.jpg|Shannon Elizabeth as Lyra, daughter of Achilles 2232catherine.jpg|Catherin Zeta Jones as Callandra of Midas Godfrey3.jpg|Liam Neeson as Solon Spyros Jeremy-irons-01.jpg|Jeremy Irons as Captain Clitus PhoebeCates_K088.jpg|Phoebe Cates as Lyra of Elis (Mother of Kyra) 11073145_gal.jpg|Jim Caviezel as Abraxas Minor Roles EmilyBlunt_Montblanc-Signature-Charity_Vettri_Net-02.jpg|Emily Blunt as Santiel the Demi-Goddess session_031_007.jpg|Rachel Weisz as Melethainiel the Elven Goddess Lena-Headey.jpg|Lena Headey as Valisilwen the Elven Goddess Rosencrantz.jpg|Gary Oldman as Drystan Zaro 749724_GOT3_HS_1118_EP302_DSC2183-1359138538298-A.jpg|Ciaran Hinds as Kainam Savas Peter-Dinklage-Motivational-Speaker-670-m.jpg|Peter Dinklage as Vangelis, son of Thanasis MV5BMTU3ODcyNzcwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzc1NTU5Mg@@._V1._SY314_CR7,0,214,314_.jpg|Tom Wlaschiha as Stratos Arigiros Anna-Kendrick-anna-kendrick-10124230-683-984.jpg|Anna Kendrick as Freya Mason (Gwaine's niece and adopted daughter) Elysia.jpg|Charlbi Dean Kriek as Elysia Tharon Doug-Jones.jpg|Doug Jones as Midas 62898.jpg|Ian McElhinney as Ariston Spyros Nikolaj-Coster-Waldau-nikolaj-coster-waldau-23774986-592-592.png|Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Solon Spyros II Bradley.jpg|Bradley James as Nantes Brennidon, King of Mercia Ashley-greene-300.jpg|Ashley Greene as Lady Montana David-tennant-sexy.jpg|David Tennant as Lorcan Storm Jessie-J.jpg|Jessie J as Shota the Witch Woman 1052342 63340050-3b3a-4f29-97db-6348a4a8f0b0-jennifer-love-hewitt-000a-hires 1200 1200 102400.jpg|Jennifer Love Hewitt as Sylvan Ferarchi the Ghost Whisperer immortals-rm05.jpg|Henry Cavill as Sir Thalion Colvile rp-andromeda-wrath-of-titans-new-still.jpg|Rosamund Pike as Diana Colevile, sister of Thalion and fiance of Jacob RV-AG510_QUEENA_DV_20120406034808.jpg|Sam Worthington as Jacob 'Jake' Eiros Session4.jpg|Chad Michael Murray as Eryx Mikos bcd9uqwfCVYsu7rduZnPVYUkyfU.jpg|Ray Stevenson as Edward Mason (Father of Rose Storm II) Richard_Madden_2012.png|Richard Madden as Galen of Mithrandir Imdb_angelina_jolie.jpg|Angelina Jolie as Selina Aria 003qsds.jpg|Kate Beckinsale as Tuulikki Takala Rebecca--Romijn-Stamos--093.jpg|Rebecca Romijn as Thetis, Mother of Achilles 49971_ryejf-fajns_or_ralph-fiennes_1600x1200_(www.GdeFon.ru).jpg|Ralph Fiennes as Ares Jimmy-Smits-puerto-rico-354677_480_525.jpg|Jimmy Smits as Captain Rana Salma_hayek_015.jpg|Salma Hayek as Safira Vega Altair.jpg|Francisco Randez as Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad Purple2.jpg|Eva Green as Maria Thorpe